Al Astra
Al Astra is an NPC in World's Odyssey and one of the playable characters in Death end re;Quest. Al is a 15 year old half beast, half human character from the city of Sturfil. Personality and Abilities Al is a bright, bubbly NPC who aspires to be an adventurer after encountering Celica Clayton in Sturfil. Her boundless enthusiasm is somewhat peculiar for an A.I. character. Al fights primarily using spears, which she wields using her tail. History Al is introduced in Chapter 2. Al is found by Shina and Lily, malnourished and on the verge of death, and joins her party as they set off to Odyssia. Before reaching Sturfil, Al mentions that she had once tried to become an adventurer, but returned home; she lived in peace until one day, when she woke up to find her parents gone and her home in disarray. In Chapter 5, Al finally meets her idol, Celica Clayton, who joins the party. In Chapter 7, during a revisit of Rizaria Forest, the party comes across a mass grave. Celica notes that this graveyard is not for Elves, but rather beasts. An anonymous elf appears and identifies Al as the daughter of one of the beast women who were massacred. Humans hunted Beasts for sport and to sell their body parts on the black market; Al's parents, Megil and Sati Astra, hid her under the floorboards of their home right before being captured by the humans. The elves saved Al's parents, but they were already mortally wounded. The elves searched for Al at the request of the Astras, but she had already left. Shina realizes that Al's psyche suppressed these traumatic memories as a coping mechanism. Yet, after hearing all of this, Al initially seems uncaring. It isn't until Arata Mizunashi points out that she is crying that Al begins to feel sadness. Shina encourages her, but the sudden wave of sadness causes Al to glitch out, forcing the party to subdue her. As she slows down and the party attacks her buggy, memories from another world flood her mind. Hinata Morikubo had two very busy parents. As a result, she had to do many things by herself, including walking home, waiting by herself at home, and selecting a high school to attend. Though the constant loneliness hurt her, she kept it to herself. It is for this reason that she became obsessed with idols, reasoning that if she becomes a big enough fan, that the idols will notice her. One day, at her boarding school, Hinata invited a friend to a concert for her favorite idol Komai, but the friend politely turned her down. Said friend invited Hinata to a camping trip with their roommates, but Hinata turned them down, leading the friend to conclude that Hinata can't afford the trip because she blew all of her money on merchandise. During the following spring break, Hinata had a rare dinner together with her parents when the entire family was kidnapped by men in rabbit masks. In Chapter 10, Al is seemingly killed by a brainwashed Celica, but is saved by Werner Glock and Ending Engage. She returns to her real body and helps Arata and the rest of the party subdue Iris. Death Ends * In chapter 2, the party comes across a heavily corrupted room. Arata and Shina warn everyone to stay away, but Al remains curious. If the player attempts to re-enter the room, Al rushes in, only for the room to begin hijacking her mind and body. From becoming angry, to describing a mass suicide at Tokyo Station, to wondering why she was born, Al loses herself between cries for help. Shina rushes in, only for the glitched room to use her body to strangle Al to death. * If the player chooses to try eating the dead fish in chapter 2, Al is given crippling, and implied fatal, food poisoning. * When losing to Glitch Al in chapter 7, Al claims not to know who Shina is and murders her, and then murders all of her friends, covering Rizaria Forest in blood, the group's weapons stuck in the ground. After killing them, Al doesn't understand why everyone is gone, and doesn't want to be alone. After Arata points out she murdered them all, she identifies Arata as the God of Death. Real Life Al's Ending In Al's ending, time has reversed to before the events of the story. Arata finds himself at a press event in which Aggle announce a new game. During the event, a group of idol's perform, and in the crowd is Hinata, who cheers for her favorite idol, Komai, and runs into Arata whilst doing so, causing them both pain. After apologising to each other, Arata feels she is familiar though can't remember her and when saying he feels like he's met her before, Hinata thinks he's flirting with her. When she shows worry for the wound she caused by running into him, Arata remembers who she is. Category:Characters